


Галатея с изъяном

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: Шерри бесит Гарино
Relationships: Garino Creale Corsione/Sherry McDowell-Walken
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Галатея с изъяном

При жизни Шерри Уокен-МакДауэлл, наверное, была невероятно хороша.  
Перед тем, как некрорайзировать её, Гарино перебрал несколько фото из хроник. Её почти всегда снимали рядом с мужем — изящную, утончённую, безупречную леди: приветливый взгляд, мягкая улыбка.  
Этот босс Миллениона, Гарри МакДауэлл, надо признать, отличался неплохим вкусом на женщин.  
Она и сейчас была бы хороша. Если бы не облегающие фигуру полубогини вульгарные бело-серо-чёрные тряпки, которые она натянула на себя, когда стала телохранительницей дона Корсионе. Если бы не резкая, как рубленая рана, линия вечно сжатого рта, скупого даже на колкости. Если бы не холодный взгляд — насторожённый, пронзающий и пришпиливающий к стене при попытке подойти поближе, заговорить не о деле.  
Отрава «Источника» её не коснулась — нет, Шерри была чистым некрорайзом, созданным по технологии Токиоки, над повторением которой бился Гарино — чистая удача, что у него получилось дважды. С ней вышло лучше, чем с Джуджи, она во всём походила на легендарного Грейва. Она во всём походила и на живого человека — недаром дон Корсионе так дорожил ею и забрал себе, а Гарино скрипнул зубами и улыбнулся: «О, конечно, отец, как пожелаешь!» Настоящие некрорайзы — это вам не тупые оргмены и не усовершенствованные-изувеченные «Источником» люди. Покрасить ей волосы, одеть её в платье от любого модного дома, приказать смотреть нежнее и улыбаться, да почаще и поласковее, — и выводи её хоть в ресторан, хоть в оперу, хоть на приём в высший свет.  
Гарино вывел бы: его это развлекло бы на неделю-другую.  
Разве не он создал — воскресил — её?  
Но эта бешеная баба хотела только мести.  
«Месть» — слишком скучное слово, слишком… целеустремлённое. Не звучало в нём ни намёков на привольную жизнь, ни обещаний развеять смертную тоску от однообразия обыденности, которая его окружала. Посвятить всё в себе одной-единственной вещи и забыть о других?  
— Думаю, ваш муж был самым счастливым человеком на свете, — однажды попытался быть вежливым Гарино.  
Шерри долго глядела на него, не мигая — раздражающая особенность некрорайзов, — и наконец сказала:  
— Ещё одно слово о Гарри, и я вырежу тебе язык.


End file.
